Inkjet printing devices eject ink onto media to form images on the media. Traditionally, inkjet printing devices have had removably inserted print cartridges that contain the ink which is used to form images on media. A common complaint of users is that these print cartridges have to be replaced relatively frequently, and are susceptible to theft in multiple-user environments such as office environments and public places like libraries.
Therefore, more recently, inkjet printing devices have been constructed in which larger supplies of ink are disposed at least substantially permanently within the inkjet printing devices. The supply of ink within such an inkjet printing device may correspond to the predicted lifetime of the device. However, if the supply of ink is depleted before the end of life of the inkjet printing device, the device may need servicing or refurbishing by a qualified provider to install a new supply of ink, in that there may be no way for the user to refill the device with ink.